fivenightsatfreddyswikiofiicialfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 1
Introduction "Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course; and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night- no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right- namely if Freddybear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed!" - Scott Cawthon's game introduction on Steam. Game Mechanics The mechanics are very simple. Shortly, you have a monitor that you can flip up to keep track of the animatronics and two doors on each side of the screen. On those doors, you can check the lights to see if anyone, more specific Bonnie and Chica, are by your door. You can shut the door when you see the two robots standing by and staring in your soul to make them go away temporarily. The battery is one of the key mechanic in the game, because if you wouldn't have battery, you could just hold both doors shut and you are good for life. However, Scott, even for his first game (not including his old games), was smart and introduced a Power Meter which gives the game the difficulty it has. You start the night off with 99% power. If you use your monitor, lights or hold the doors shut the Power Meter will go higher and your battery will start draining in just seconds. About Characters Let's review the characters that were introduced in the game. All Animatronics start off in the 1A Cam, the Stage where the Animatronics perform during daytime. However once midnight comes, they can free roam until they stuff you in a bear suit. Bonnie Probably the first mean face you will see is Bonnie's. The purple furred rabbit starts off in the Stage Cam, Cam 1A. His route is: Cam 1A, Cam 1B, Cam 5, Cam 1C, Cam 3, Cam 2A, Cam 2B and at the Office Door. When you shut the door, you can still see a figure standing by, in the shadow in your office (when you use the light). If you use the door light while Bonnie is still at the door, he will leave later than usually. Chica Let's Eat! When you were child, did you ever have a problem making a difference between Kitchen and Chicken? Well this Animatronic makes it even more confusing for the kids that enjoy her show during the day. Chica is well known in the franchise for being the only animatronic to get to the kitchen. Don't let the Cupcake that she holds and the babydib fool you! Once Chica gets to your Office Door, she will not leave very soon. Her route is: Cam 1A, Cam 1B, Cam 7, Cam 6, Cam 4A, Cam 4B and finally, at your Office Door. Something specific about Chica in this game is that when she arrives to the Kitchen (Cam 6), you can check the camera and you will hear a banging noise going on until Chica leaves the Kitchen. The Kitchen has no video, only audio. Like in the case of Bonnie, if you use the door light while Chica is still there, she will leave later than usually. Freddy Bored with facts about Bonnie and Chica? How about now we talk about the restaurant's mascot, Freddy Fazbear? I knew you were waiting for it. The brown bear with a top hat and a bowtie begins to be active only from the half of the week, more specific from the third night. Freddy will become more active as you watch him on the monitor. If you really want to check on him, be sure to do it only for a second. Freddy can go in any camera he wants to, having the whole restaurant to prepare to jumpscare you... but you should be the prepared one. Freddy will make a strange laugh when he gets to your door. You will not be able to actually see Freddy, but when you hear him laughing close the right door quickly. Also, if the battery drains completely, Freddy will appear at your left door singing a child version of the Toreador song. He could stay there with his face glowing for seconds, giving you chance (if you made it at least to 5 AM) to make it through the night. Foxy You know what's coming. And yes, "swiggity swooty", he "came for you, booty". Running faster than Sonic, the well known Pirate Fox called Foxy performs during the day on his little stage called Pirate Cove in the special party room. Don't ask why, he was always "Out of order". Unlike the other Animatronics, Foxy starts off in Cam 1C, the Pirate Cove. Foxy will stay in Pirate Cove 3 stages before running the down hall to get you. In the first stage, the only thing you could see is a purple curtain, the Pirate Cove curtain. In the second stage, you can see Foxy's face peaking out of the curtains. In the third stage, Foxy is already prepairing for a run. You can only see his head and hook almost out of the camera view. When the Pirate Cove's curtains are opened and Foxy is not there, you have a chance to see him running down the hall if you quickly change the view to Cam 2A. After Foxy dissapeares from that camera too, you have 2 seconds to close the left door. When you hear banging, this means Foxy is back in his Pirate Cove. You can prevent or at least slow down Foxy's movements in Pirate Cove by setting the camera on Cam 1C and constantly checking it. Foxy will get out harder if you check on him. Altough some people assume Foxy is a "good guy", this is not true. Golden Freddy Probably the most sinister and ghostly appearance of them all is a yellow version of Freddy, called Golden Freddy. At first, Scott named him "Yellow Bear", but fans gave him the name "Golden Freddy" so Scott agreed and let it be like that. The only way to encounter Golden Freddy in a normal night is by constantly watching Cam 2B. You need to flip the monitor back and fourth for something to appear, with both doors closed. You will probably see the Freddy Fazbear picture changing some times in a picture with Freddy trying to pull his mask off. However this is not what we are looking for. What we really want to see is the Easter Egg where Golden Freddy's face appears instead of that picture. When his face appears in cam 2B, expect to see him in your Ofiice. Once you stare at him 3 seconds, Golden Freddy will jumpscare you. Altough there is no such thing as a jumpscare animation, a side effect happens: the game crashes! Also, once you beat the game's sixth night, aka the Nightmare Night, you unlock the seventh night: Custom Night. There, you can set the AI for the four animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. But if you set their AI in this order: Freddy 1, Bonnie 9, Chica 8 and Foxy 7, the game will automaticlly generate Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Also, the words "It's me!" are a reference to let you know you are closer of seeing Golden Freddy. Phone Guy "Hello... Uh, hello, hello? " . The Phone Guy is there to help you from night 1 to night 4 and he will tell you almost everything you need to be a good employee. You can mute his call once the recording starts. Because he dies in the Night 4's audio message, he is not there to help you in the last nights. Player - Mike Schmidt Who you are? A guy named Mike Schmidt, a random guy who somehow ended up being hired in this haunted pizzeria. After you complete the fifth night you will get a paycheck of 120$ with the title "Valued employee". However, of you complete the sixth night too, you will get another paycheck of 120.50$ with the title "employee of the month". If you complete the Custom Night, you will get a special paycheck telling you that you've been fired for tampering with the animatronics, general umprofessionalism and odor. Nights Night 1 On the first night of the game, the only active animatronic is Bonnie. He will slowly make his way up to the Office, and he will appear at the doorway at 4AM or 5AM. It seems like he can only appear two times in this night Night 2 On the second night, things start to get a little complicated. Adding to the already active animatronic, Bonnie, we have Chica. It pretty much repeats the same as Night 1, but now you have two animatronics to close the door in the face. Foxy can slowly open his curtain in Pirate's Cove as well, but he hardly leaves it. Night 3 On Night 3, our beloved fox animatronic starts to get more active, usually spawning in the second stage (see more in Foxy). Now you need to be careful to shut that door in Foxy's face as well. Freddy could start to activate as well; however, he never gets in Night 4 This is where the real game begins. The quartet of terrors is all active now. There is not much to say about this night: everyone is active. Be ready for more deaths than in the previous nights Night 5 - Final Night If you passed the fourth night, then congrats. Now you'll die even more times. If Night 4 seemed easy to you, then the (not so) final Night will be a challenge for you. The AI of all the animatronics are raised, almost to the maximum level. Gotta be careful to not summon Golden Freddy though. Night 6 - Nightmare I have no idea why this is not called 6 Nights At Freddy's, so don't ask me. The Nightmare Night will be unlocked once you completed all the first 5 Nights. This night will have all the animatronics in it, with their AI raised to maximum! Custom Night The Custom Night will unlock once you completed the Nightmare Night as well. This Night has a menu: it allows you to set the AI of the four animatronics to whatever level you want, from 0 to 20. Basically you can make them idiots or geniuses. However, this Night has an Easter Egg: if you set the AI of animatronics to: Freddy - 1; Bonnie - 9, Chica - 8, Foxy - 7 (shortly, 1987), you will be greeted with the creepy jumpscare (or better said, image) of Golden Freddy, among a unique jumpscare sound (see more in Golden Freddy). Tips and Tricks The main tips and tricks for this game are basically: check left door light, check right door light, check Foxy in Pirate Cove to slow down his motions, listen for Freddy's laughs. Close the doors when needed. When you flip the monitor for checking Foxy, hold it only for a second and then flip it back down. When you close doors because of Bonnie or Chica, check the lights sometimes to see if they're gone to open the doors. The minimum battery recommended is : 1AM 85% , 2AM 65%, 3AM 50%, 4AM 40%/35%, 5AM 20%. There is no need to check any other camera. It will just waste time and power! Download links PC Original Download : https://store.steampowered.com/app/319510/Five_Nights_at_Freddys/ Free Download : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mKozISLl4Jfzhe7DCjDDmh90kyOybqA0 Android Original Download : https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.scottgames.fivenightsatfreddys Free Download : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zh_7OX8UJSMCr0_jSOFsYDiNao2Vv-jU